Link's Wolf Life
by Jacob L
Summary: Link's P.O.V., at rare occasions Princess Zelda's, and pretty much Link's Adventures as a wolf. Rated T for things in later chapters, and hopefully that's it. Please Read and Review, and read more chapters that I write. PLEASE READ! :p
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Link

Chapter 1: Alone

_I guess I'm alone for another trip to Hyrule Castle. _Link thought. He had just transformed into a wolf again. He felt bad for all the other wolves. A little. The wolves up at the mountains were rabid and evil. They weren't normal. Wolves were much nicer when they weren't rabid and evil. Before the whole Twilight Princess thing went down, Link used to have wolves come to him and try to lick his face. They usually succeeded. The poor things. Everyone was so confused on the topic of wolves. There's the story of the big bad wolf, there are wolves who have been forced to eat livestock. Why, Link almost had to kill a few wolves before the farmer found out that they had eaten some of the ordonian goats. Luckily, they were smart enough to leave when Link told them to. Link knew wolves weren't permitted into Hyrule Castle Town, let alone the Castle itself. Well, at least he only had to look at the wimps of soldiers that Hyrule had to get past them. He then went inside Hyrule Castle and into Princess Zelda's Room. There she used the power of the Triforce of Wisdom to return him to his human form. And so that's what he did tonight. He saw her sleeping. They had been doing this on the 31st day of every month (or 30th, or 29th, or 28th) for about nine months now. Link's curse was partially broken, but now he didn't consider it a curse. He missed Midna, One of his closest friends. He was extremely sad about her having to leave, let alone breaking the Mirror of The Twilight. But, what she did was wise, and it was what Princess Zelda said she would have done if she had to choose. This prevented anyone from escaping the Twilight Castle or anyone from Hyrule bothering the Twili. It was the right thing to do. Link howled for many days when she left. He did not turn back to his human form for a while, but eventually he was able to get back on his feet and regain his confidence. He had no idea whether or not it was his blessing, the Triforce of Courage that gave him back his confidence, but he didn't want to think about it. Instead, he tried to forget about it. One day, a long time later, he finally succeeded in having things seem normal without her again.

_Well, time to go fix my problem._

He didn't exactly think of it as a problem, though. He enjoyed being a wolf, but not being alone. He entered Hyrule Castle and pawed his way up the tower. He was able to exit out of a window, crawl on the thin side of the wall, carefully, and enter Princess Zelda's room through the open window. The guards usually locked her window shut, but she managed to pick the lock easily and open the window. She slept better that way. Link entered and saw her sleeping. He thought she looked beautiful and at peace, so he decided he would go the night without returning to his normal form. It would be fine. He kind of enjoyed being out at night as a wolf. But then again…

_Oh well. She's had a busy day dealing with politics. There's no point in waking her up at 3:00. I'll have to go the night as a wolf. Alone._

And so he was alone. He hated that word, thought he felt free. Free, but depressed. He felt…Something…especially leaving Princess Zelda…

_Alone…_

5 Second Epilogue

"Uh, don't lick my face Link… here you go…." Princess Zelda was dreaming. She motioned her hand as if to put it on Link's furry head, but just moved it through air. Was there something about Link's presence that affected her dream, or was it coincidence?

**Author's Note: Yeah, I hoped I pulled you interest and attention in. What will happen next? Well… I think this is going to be the better of my current three fan fics. Whose in for reading my next chapter? I sure hope so, it's even better than this one. Please review, and if your going to put something rude type in "MEAN WORDS". And no, you don't have to put the quotation marks if that's the case. And it better not be. Because Link knows where you live. In wolf form. And I love wolves. So he'll do things for his good buddy Jacob here. So, be nice or get bit by a hylian wolf. Yeah. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Link

Chapter 2: Prowl and Howl In Castle Town

_Alright. Now…let's see… where a wolf can get some gourmet food, not scavenge, not kill, but peacefully eat gourmet food… of course! Louise, Telma's cat! I'm gonna feel like an alpha tonight!_

Yep. That was Link's plan. Get Louise to steal him some food for him. She'd done it before. She'd do it again. So he ran over to Telma's Bar as fast as he could.

_Hey, Louise! It's me, Link! _He barked.

_Good gracious Link, why are you still a wolf? _Louise said as she came out from her hiding place.

_No, I'm only a wolf on the last day of every month now. Princess Zelda was asleep, so I decided I can go a while as a wolf._

_Aw, isn't that sweet? You thought the Princess looked pretty and tranquil, so you gave up a night of being a human for her. How nice! _Louise tormented him. He put his tail over his muzzle in embarrassment.

_Ha! I knew it! You're in love with the princess! Link's in love with the Princess! Link's in love with the Princess! _Louise sang, prancing around. She always knew how to torment him, whether it was saying these kinds of things when he was a wolf, or clawing the leather off of his boots when he was human. This just so happened to bother him more. _Much more._

_STOP! _He barked. Louise then stopped and cowered.

_I didn't piss you off too much, did I?_

_Yes, yes you did._

…_Are you going to eat me?_

_No._

_Then…Link's in love wi-_

_What did I just tell you?_

_That you weren't going to eat me?_

_Well, I might. You know, these days you can't trust wolves._

_Oh dear, Link. You don't honestly think I'm going to believe that coming from such a nice guy, do you?_ Now Link was going to have difficulties in scaring her into keeping her mouth shut. Then, he had an idea.

_Will you please just get me some food?_

_Sure. But you're still 'love sicker' than a dog. Get it? You're a wolf, and you're in love with Zelda, and…uh…oh what the hell, I give up._ Link didn't plan on it working so fast, but oh well. It worked. About two minutes later, Louise came out with a basket of bread, meat, ketchup, and some salt.

_Oh boy, you did pull through! Wow…best meal I've ever had as a wolf. Let's dig in!_ And so, the wolf and the cat enjoyed a good meal, tormented each other, and Louise caught Link up about mysterious goings-on at the bar, and then Link had to leave.

_Thanks for the meal, Louise._

_You're welcome. And I hear that Princess Zelda is in-_

_Shut, up. _Link snapped. He said goodbye and pawed out of town. He decided he was going to have 'wolf fun'. Basically, howl at the moon with the golden wolf. There was a howling stone at the entrance to town, but he needed to go farther away to avoid waking up Princess Zelda. Hyrule Field…no, echo. Ah ha! Snowpeak! He would go to Snowpeak.

5 Second Epilogue

_I think he's gone- Yeah. Now I can tell you the secret that only I know, Jack. _Louise said.

_Okay, what is it that you brought me here to tell me?_

_Link is in love with the princess!_

_Really?_

_Yeah!_

_Let's go tell everyone else and embarrass him more!_

_That was my plan!_

_Oh, man, you're always one step ahead of me._

_That's the point of our relationship, Jack I'm in charge._

_Aw, why? _

_Because MY master owns the town bar._

_Damn_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _The two cats laughed.

Poor Link.

**Author's Note: Originally, I planned on Link getting Louise to shut up by having the ketchup all over his mouth and a passing dog to look like he was eating a dog. Then, she gets scared and keeps her mouth shut. But Leonard saying "Oh what the hell." From the Big Bang Theory got in my head and I wanted Louise to say that.**


End file.
